1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical card connector with improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical card connector is usually used in electrical equipments such as desktop, notebook, mobile phones and the like for contacting with various types of memory card to transmit information therebetween. The electrical card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining an inserting slot for receiving a memory card, and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The contacts may each has a contact portion extending into the inserting slot, a soldering portion projecting outside the insulative housing to be soldered onto a printed circuit board, and a retaining portion connecting with the contact portion and the soldering portion. The contact portions are deflected to contact the memory card which is inserted into the inserting slot. However, the memory card connector may not satisfy requirement of users in future during users require many kinds of application requirements.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.